


Small Things

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claustrophobia, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't like Gabriel suffered with claustrophobia. He was an Archangel, for God's sake! He just didn't like small spaces and got a bit nervous when he felt trapped.





	Small Things

It wasn't like Gabriel suffered with claustrophobia. He was an Archangel, for God's sake! He just didn't like small spaces and got a bit nervous when he felt trapped. 

The archangel didn't feel trapped too often. He was always free! Well, almost always, like the time when certain hunter decided to call him. 

Gabriel payed attention in dangerous things, sometimes at least, but well, his Sammy-boy was calling! So he came, without even noticing the holy oil there.

Gabriel took a deep breath.

"I thought we were friends. I'm hurt." The archangel said. And much to his displeasure, his voice sounded nervous.

"We're not. Gabriel, we need you to ―"

"Let me out." The smaller one hissed while the other frowned. "Look, I don't care what you need right now. Just..." He stopped for a moment. "C'mon Sammy, we can talk like two grown ups, just let me out."

"It's just for safety." 

The smaller bit his lips looking around, trying to calm himself. The fire wouldn't last forever. 

He just had to calm down.

Right, like it was easy.

It felt like his body was breathing weird. Nice, now he was having a panic attack. An archangel.

Sam's expression was kind funny. Like he was worried and confused at the same time, his face was just so distorced.

"Is that some kind of game?" The hunter asked accusatory.

He tried to smile. Actually, he gave the hunter a pretty good smile while he tried to slow his breathing down.

"Shit. What is wrong?" Worry in his voice.

"Let me out." 

And than, for the greatness of all the seven colors of the rainbow, Sam stepped on the fire, allowing Gabriel to get out of there.

Even the archangel didn't believe in himself when he hugged the hunter, feeling his body start to calm down.

Sam did nothing at first, just stood still. But slowly he put his arms on Gabriel's back. Gabriel squeezed his hips a little stronger while his face was buried in the hunter's chest. They stood like this for good ten minutes.

"Are you okay?" The taller finally asked.

"Yup." 

"What was that before?"

"Jus' don't like being in small things?" Gabriel said and after a time, Sam seemed to accept his answer. "Thanks Dad, you are not small."

"Nice, you are already okay!" Sam said just a little flushed, pushing him away from his chest while Gabriel blowed him a kiss.

"Hear me out, kitten, I like spending time with you and all, but don't do that again. See ya!" 

"Wait!" And then, Gabriel was gone.

Damn, Dean was going to talk on his ear forever.


End file.
